Together Again
by AmethystDragon81
Summary: Set a year after Buffy broke it off with Spike,she and Angel are together again.But what happens when Spike comes back into her life after being in LA for a year?
1. A Constant Fight

_**Together Again  
**__**Chapter One  
**__**A Constant Fight**_

**Disclaimer:**Well, sadly, I own nothing. Maybe if I ask real nice, Joss will sell me Spike.

**A/n: **This fic was actually a challenge that I made for myself. The paring **will** change. Also, if you don't like Bangel or Spuffy, then don't start reading this.

* * *

"So what's going on?" Lorne asked, walking into AI.

"Spike asked Angel for his own office or something and now they're at it again," Cordelia replied over her shoulder. Lorne let out an exasperated sigh.

"For the love of all that is sacred, they need to get along! "Lorne exclaimed as Gunn walked over with Fred to see what all the noise was.

"Hey Gunn. So, what's your take on their fighting?" Cordy asked.

"Well, I say we put them in a big wrestling arena, sit back with a big bowl of popcorn, and watch them kill each other," Gunn said sarcastically.

"Damn you, you bloody poofter!" Spike yelled as he hit Angel, sending him into the desk.

"Come here you stupid souled idiot!" Angel yelled, hitting Spike in the jaw.

"Well, isn't that the pot calling the kettle black! I ain't the only one with a soul!" Spike hit Angel again and stormed out of AI. When Spike finally came back, it was to mid-afternoon.

"Where the hell have you been?" Angel demanded as soon as he saw Spike.

"Like it matters to you where I've been, you bloody ponce." Spike retorted.

"It does when there's work to be done!"

"If you hadn't been talking the way you were I would've been been here!"

"What the hell do..." Angel was cut off by someone rushing into his office.

"All right. First, you two stop fighting. Second, we may have a slight problem." Fred announced. Spike and Angel looked at each other and walked to the front lobby with Fred walking in the middle to keep them from arguing.

"Okay, what's going on?"Angel asked in an official sounding voice.

"Well, it appears we could be stuck in here for a while." Wesley said first.

"And why's that?" Angel asked.

"The doors have been locked somehow, with no way apparent way to open them. We have no clue how it happened."

"Okay..." Angel began.

"Hold on there Peaches," Spike said. He walked to the door and just leaned against it, causing it to swing open.

"There, problem solved. It was jammed, all you have to do is lean on it and it will open." Spike said. While Spike had been showing off after, Angel decided to call Buffy. Once he was off, he was heading out the door. As he walked by, he grabbed the back of Spike's duster and dragged him with him.

"You're coming with me. You'll enjoy this trip quite a bit."

"I doubt it 'cause I'll be with you. Now let go of my jacket."

Angel let go.

"Oh trust me, you'll enjoy it," Angel said, as if he wished it weren't true.**

* * *

****A/n: **So what did you think? Hope you liked it. So,do you really think Spike asked Angel for an office? NO! But what were they fighting about? The first reader that can tell me will get a spoiler. 


	2. Sunnydale

_**Together Again**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Sunnydale**_

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing whatsoever in this fic.

**A/n:**Hey.Thanks_ Arica,Princess of Rivendell_,Here's the update._spbangel_,I can't tell you if it will be Spuffy or not._ShinodaBear,_hey,I don't blame you.They always argue about hairgel.But that's not the case in this fic.Also,you'll have to excuse me when it changes POV's.I am horrible at writing from Angel's POV.So it may be bad or it may not be.

**Previously:**Spike and Angel are arguing about something and the rest of AI are sick of it.Angel drags Sike out of AI telling him to come with him.Up next:Spike and Angel pay a visit to someone.The one thing they both agree with each other about and argue over.

* * *

As they drove to their destination,Angel and Spike fought constantly. 

"If you'd tell me where the hell we're going I just might leave you alone,Peaches."Spike said sarcastically.

"All I'm saying is you'll enjoy it.Especially when you get to see a certain person.Now shut your mouth Captain Peroxide before you cause me to wreck."Angel said.

Spike had a pretty good idea where they were going now.If he was right,they were headed to Sunnydale to see Buffy.

**Spike's POV**

_Wow.I haven't seen her in a year and now I'm going,knowing Angel,without her even knowing I'm coming.I get to see my girl again.I haven't even talked to her since I left.I don't think she'll want to see me let alone be with me again.But God,I love her!And I will have her back,_I thought.As we drove out of LA,I layed back on the headrest to go to sleep.

_Maybe by the time I wake up we'll at least be in Sunnydale._

**Angel's POV**

While Spike slept,I drove on._The sooner I see Buffy,the better.After waiting for four years and finally coming to my senses,I've got her.I can hold her in my arms.What the hell was she thinging sleeping with that peroxided pest?She should have known he would hurt her.So why am I bringing him?Well,it'll keep him out of trouble at AI.But how will Buffy act?She hasn't seen him in a year and I didn't tell her he was coming.I't's too late now though._I thought passing the _Welcome to Sunnydale_ sign.

_Almost there._

As Angel drove up,Spike started to wake up.The two got out of the car and walked up to the door and Angel knocked.

"I'll get it,"someone said inside.Spike recognized it as Buffy's.When the door opened,Buffy hugged Angel and as she did she saw Spike.She placed a light kiss on Angel's lips and invited the two inside.

"Who was it,Buffy?"Dawn asked as she walked into the livingroom.When she saw Spike she walked over to him.When she faced him,she did the thing he least expected from her.She hit him square in the jaw as hard as she could.Which was pretty hard because she had been training with Buffy since after he left.

"Where the hell have you been?You don't call or write you just took off.And now you have the nerve to come here!"Dawn yelled hitting him again.By now she was starting to cry.She'd always looked up to Spike.Admired him.He was like a brother to her.Spike couldn't do a thing.All he could do was give her a big hug.

"How 'bout I make it up to you Nibblet?Why don't you go into the kitchen and find some marshmellows.We'll put them in the microwave."Spike suggested.

"Okay!"Dawn said comforted slightly knowing he hadn't forgotten the time she blew the marshmellow up int he microwave.

"Just don't mess up my kitchen."Buffy yelled over her shoulder.She sat down in Angel's lap.

"It's been so long.I hate this long distance thing.It keeps me from being with you."she said softly.

"You're with me now,aren't you?"

"Yes.I am."Buffy placed a kiss on his lips but before either of them could deepen it,Dawn came in saying,

"We need a towel."

"What did you do?"Buffy sighed.

"You know what happens when you microwave marshmellows!They blow up!"Dawn said laughing while speaking in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Okay,"Buffy laughed."I'll get the towel."

She left the room and got a towel.When she came back she handed it to Dawn who went to clean up the mess.**

* * *

**

**A/n2:**Well,did you like?I hope so.I hope you don't get made for the beginning being Bangel.I had to because of the challenge.I put that as part of the challenge because I'm not a big fan of Bangel and because aside from Spangle it is the hardest for me to write.So reveiw and tell me what you think. 


	3. Miss You

_**Together Again**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Miss You**_

**Disclaimer:**I really own nothing in this fic at all.And I mean nothing.

**A/n:**Wow.Two chapters in one day.Woot!Okay,if you don't like sad Spike,I'll tell you now,to stop reading this fic period.Because this chapter will set off a chain of events that leads to the outcome of this fic.So if you don't like sad Spike(personally I think it's kinda cute)then don't read this.

**Previously:**Spike and Agel went to Buffy's and Dawn was pissed at Spike for not telling her where he was.Spike makes it up to her by microvaving marshmellows with her.Up next:Spike is sitting in his crypt and starts crying over Buffy.

* * *

Spike sat on the bed in his crypt thinking.Thinking about Buffy.

_How could she go back out with him?It's just crazy.He leaves her but she goes back.It's just all wrong._he thought.As he sat there,a tear fell from his eye.He was crying.He hadn't cried since the incident with Glory.But he really missed Buffy.God he missed her.

_Miss you,miss you,miss you,_

_Everything I do_

_Echoes with the laughter_

_And the voice of You._

_You're on every turn and twist,_

_Every old familiar spot_

_Whispers how you're missed._

More tears fell from Spike's eyes.Just sitting on the bed brought back memories.

_Miss you,miss you,miss you!_

_Everywhere I go_

_There are poignant memories_

_Dancing in a row_

_Silhouette and shadow_

_Of your form and face,_

_Substance and reality_

_Everywhere displace._

The room brought back memories.Memories of her face as she slept.So peaceful and beautiful.Memories of holding her in his arms.

_Oh,I miss you,miss you!_

_There's a strange,sad silence_

_'Mid the busy whirl,_

_Just as tho' the ordinary_

_Daily things I do_

_Wait with me,expectant_

_For a word from You._

Everything seemed so silent now. second when he was with her was filled with laughter and now everything was a sad,cold silence.

_Miss you,miss you,miss you!_

_Nothing now seems true_

_Only that 'twas heaven_

_Just to be with You._

He had been content just being with her,holding,her.But the only time he got to do that was when she was sleeping.Spike let go of his pride and just let the tears fall.That's the only thing he could do now.The girl he loved was with the girl he hated and she didn't seem to be leaving him anytime soon.Crying,Spike said,

"I love you Buffy.I'll never stop loving you."

In the shadow of the room,Buffy stood there,almost crying herself.She had come to see if Spike would help patrol because Angel was off somewhere.She had seen him just let go and cry.And she had heard him say he loved her.She slipped out of his crypt and as she was leaving said,

"He really does love me."**

* * *

****A/n2:**So how did you like?Sad,no?Well,review please.Also,the poem was _Miss You_ by David Cory.Hope you like.Again,woot! Two chapters in one day!


	4. No More Lies

_**Together Again**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**N o More Lies**_

**A/n:**So did you people like the last two chapters?I hope you did.Sad Spike is cute don't ya think?So are any of you tired of Angel yet?Because I am.So should I get rid of him?

**Previously:**Spike is in his crypt and is crying over Buffy.He says out loud that he loves her and then we see that she was standing in the shadows waiting to see if he'd patrol with her cause Angel was off somewhereand she sees him crying.**Up next:**Buffy comes home after patrolling and waits fo Angel.When he comes back,she finds out where he was when she went to go patrolling.

* * *

Buffy sat in the livingroom waiting for Angel to come back.The second the door opened she went to greet him.

"Het baby."Buffy said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hey sweety.You're up pretty late."Angel said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I wanted to wait up for you."She layed her head on his chest.When she did she noticed a cologne that wasn't his.She recognised it to be a girl's perfume and not the one she wore.She pulled away from him and walked into the livingroom crying.

_How could I be so stupid?I should've known.That's where he was tonight.Why did I believe all those lies?Why did I belive him when he said I was his one and only?I was so stupid!_Buffy thought as she cried.

"Baby what's wrong?"Angel asked about to give her a hug.

"Don't touch me and don't call me baby!"Buffy yelled.

Just then,the door opened and Spike walked in.

"Please,tell me what's wrong."Angel asked.

"I can't believe you!You lied to me!You lied to me!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not stupid you know.A l;ittle naive mabe,but not stupid.So who is she?And it's no use lying because I can smell the perfume on you."

"Buffy,"

"No!Who is she?"

"It's no one.You're the only..."

"Don't give her that you're my one and only shit.She knows 'bout your bloody girl on the side.You might as well tell her."Spike said cutting him off.

"Thank you,Spike."Buffy said.

"You're welcome,pet."Spike replied walking over to her and giving her a hug allowing her to cry on his shoulder.

"Who is it Angel?"she asked looking up in tears.

"Cordelia.I'm sorry Buffy.I didn't mean to do this."

"Just leave Angel.You've lied enough.Just go."

Angel left and Spike sat down with Buffy in his lap.

"How could I have been so stupid?I should've known."

"You weren't stupid,luv.Just blinded by his lies.But if it makes you feel any better,you'll always be _my_ one and only.And that's the truth."

"You know,you always know what to say to make me feel better.I-I've missed you."

"I've missed you too,kitten."He kissed the top of her head as she layed it on his chest."I've missed you too."

Spike held her and the two fell asleep just like that.**

* * *

A/n2:**Awww...How sweet.Spike was there when she needed him the most.He always has been.That was a sweet chapter.So read and review and tell me what you think.


	5. He's Good To You

_**Together Again**_

_**Chapter Five **_

_**He's Good To You**_

**A/n:**Thanks to all of you who have been reviewing.You make my day so much better with all the nice reviews.Woot!This is the longest fic I have out as of now!Yay me!

**Previously:**Buffy found out that Angel has been cheating on her with Cordelia.Spike is there to make her feel better and they fall asleep together on the couch.Up next:It's the next ,morning and Xander comes over to see the two blondes still sleeping on the couch.How will he react?

* * *

It was early morning and the sun had just began to rise.Buffy and Spike were on the couch in each others arms sleeping when the door opened and Xander came in.

"Hello.Buffy?Dawn?"he called walking into the livingroom where Spike and Buffy slept.When he saw the two on the couch,he didn't know what to think.So he dicided to wake them up.

"Buffy.Buffy!"he said slightly shaking her.

"What?"Buffy said.

"What's going on?"

What are you talking about?"

Mornin',luv."Spike said.

"Oh."Buffy realised she and Spike had fallen asleep.

"So you want to explain?"Xander asked.

"Nothing happened."Spike was the first to speak.Xander looked at Buffy waiting for her to agree with him.

"He's right."

"So what _did_ happen?"

"I-I found out that Angel was cheating on me.Spike was trying to make me feel a little better and we fell asleep.And that's all."

Xander had completely forgotten about seeing Spike and Buffy sleeping together and walked over to his friend and gave her a hug.

"I'm so sorry this happened Buffy.See,I told you he was trouble.Can I stake him now?"Xander was trying to make her laugh and he succeded.

"Xander,I'm fine.It was just such a shock to me.That's all.It;s okay."

Okay.Man,I can't believe I'm gonna say this.Spike,thanks for being here when she needed you most.You aren't so bad after all."

"Do my ears decieve me or did you just accept Spike as a-as a friend?"Buffy asked in pure surprise.

"Yeah.He's good to you,Buffy.Maybe you should think about making all his statments about you being his girl true."

Spike looked at Xander wondering why he said that then looked at Buffy to see what she would say.But before she could say anything,Dawn came down and said,

"Oh.Good morning guys."**

* * *

****A/n2:**Wow.Weren't expecting Xander to act that way now were you?And don't you just hate how something is always interupting their relationship?I do.Well,review and tell me what ya think and maybe I'll keep writing.


	6. How About A Movie?

_**Together Again**_

_**Chapter Six**_

_**How About A Movie**_

**A/n:**Thanks to all my reviewers._newly-human-strangely-literal:_Thanks for reviewing this fic._spbangel:_So you liked the reaction from Xander huh?Wait till you see what happens next._ShinodaBear:_Who doesn't like it when Xander is hostile towards Angel?Except for Angel lovers.Okay,I like him to but hey,I gotta keep Xander a little bit in character cause I've already got him friendly with Spike.

I hope you still like this story.And to warn you now,if you do not like Spuffy,don't read.It will become Spuffy and I suggest that if you do not want fluffy Spuffyness,don't read this fic.

**Previously:**Xander came over in the morning to find Spike and Buffy asleep on the couch in each other's arms.He asks her to explain and she does then Xander says that Spike is good to her and she should be with him.Before Buffy can say anything,Dawn comes downstairs and say good morning._Up next:_Buffy and Spike have been seeing each other for about a week now.She comes home to find Xander and Spike laughing at Dawn.

* * *

Buffy walked up Revello Drive after a long patrol.It had been a week since she had woken up on her couch with Spike and she was now dating him.She enjoyed being able to come home and have him waiting for her.At night they would just sit on the couch together and watch a movie or cuddle.There had been times he would take her somewhere.But they really just liked to be together.Buffy heard laughter coming from the living room as she shut the door.She walked in to see Spike and Xander laughing as Dawn danced with one of her teddy bears.

"Anchovies,anchovies you are delicious.I love you more than all the other fishes!"Dawn sang.Buffy laughed at the sight and said,

"What's going on?"

"Hello,pet."Spike said getting up and giving her a kiss then he continued to say,

"We were laughing at Nibblet here."

I can see that.But what was the deal with the stuffed animal and the song?"

"We have no idea."Xander chimed in."We've been playing cards and then she comes in and starts to dance with the bear."

"I see."Buffy said laughing and happy that Xander and Spike could finally get along.

"Okay Xand.Let me play you in a game of poker."Buffy said.

"What?Like you can play."

"Oh,she can play.I taught her how and now even I can't beat her."Spike warned.

"Well.We'll have to see who wins then."Xander delt the cards and they played two games.Buffy beat him in both.He had two pairs and she had a Full House in both games.

"I told you she'd beat you."Spike said laughing.

"Damn.I can't believe I got beat by a girl!"

"Xander,I could have told you not to try and bluff with a hand like that."Danw said.

Tired of playing,Buffy sat down beside Spike and he put his arm around her and she layed her head on his shoulder.Taking this as his que to go,he said he was going home to Anya.

"Hey Nibblet,why don't you put a movie in?"Spike said."The three of us could watch it together."

"Okay."Dawn said.

She put in one of the many romance movies that Buffy owned and the three sat and watched it.

Buffy had her head on Spike's shoulder and he had his arm around her.As the movie ended Spike looked over at Buffy and she was sleeping.He told Dawn to go to bed and he picked Buffy up and carried her to her bedroom.He threw the covers back to lay her down.He did so very gently as not to wake her up.When he did,he covered her up.

"You tucked me in?"Buffy said.

"Yeah,luv.Go on to sleep."He was about to walk out when Buffy grabbed his hand.

"Don't go.Stay here with me."

"Alright,kitten.I'll stay."Spike took off his boots and his socks and deciding to leave his shirt on layed down with Buffy.

"You can take your shirt off you know."Buffy said half alseep.

"You sure pet?"

"Yeah.It's fine."she said.Spike sat up and took off his shirt laying it by the bed.He layed back down and put his arm around Buffy's waist.She put her hand on his and the two blondes drifted off to sleep.**

* * *

****A/n2:**Awwww.How fluffy.Did you like?I hope you did.Now,no one has gotten the spoilers yet.So if you can be the first to review and tell me what they were arguing about in chapter one you will get spoilers for all the following chapters.So I wish you all luck in this little challenge.Also,if you have any ideas for any of my fics,private message me an tell me them.I will accept them gratefully.please review.Well,happy guessing!


	7. My William

_**Together Again**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**My William**_

**A/n:**Thanks to all of you that reviewed.I will be changing the paring from Bangel to Spuffy now that it has finally gotten to that point.

* * *

Buffy woke up in the middle of the night because the fan was going and she was freezing.She was about to get up and turn it off but Spike grabbed her wrist.

"It's freezing.I need to turn the fan off."she whispered.He sat up and looked at her.

"I'll do it for you,luv.Stay in bed."Spike told her.

"Okay.Thank you."Buffy layed back down and pulled the covers over her.Sfter turning off the fan,Spike layed down next to Buffy again.

"That's better."Buffy said.Spie put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.She put her head on his chest.Spike ran his fingers through her long gold hair.

"My golden goddess."he whispered..She hugged him tight and whispered,

"My snuggle-vamp."

Spike kissed her on her forehead.Then he lifted her head up and placed a sweet kiss on her lips.Buffy didn't object.She responded to his kiss by deepening it.Spike's kisses traveled down her neck and to her shoulder.

"Buffy..."Spike whispered between kisses.

"Yeah,Spike?"Buffy whispered.

"I love you."

"I-I-I can't say it SPike.I want to.But it just won't come out.I choke everytime I try to say it."

"It's okay,luv.You don't have to say it.I know you love me.That's all I need."

"But I want to say it.I want to tell you."

"Say it whwen you're ready,luv."

"I-"Buffy took a deep breath.She was going to say it tonight.

"Spike,I am going to tell you.I really want to tell you."

"Buffy,I love you.You don't have to say it if you're not ready."

"I am ready,Spike.Spike,I love you."Buffy finally said.Spike looked at Buffy with a smile on his face.

"I love you,Spike."Buffy said again.Then she placed a warm,tender kiss on his lips.Spike was the one to deepen it.But before it could go any farther he pulled away.Wanting more Buffy tried to kiss him again but Spike stopped her.

"Let's take slow,kitten."he said.

Buffy looked at him with a smile.

"Okay.We'll go slow."she said in a soft,loving voice.She curled up close to Spike.

"My William."she whispered as the two blondes drifted off to sleep again.**

* * *

****A/n2:**Well,I hope you liked it.Please review.And to bring it to everyone's attention!Someone has guessed what Spike and Angel were fighting over in chapter one.So she has the spoilers.Sorry,I can not give out spoilers to anyone.But I can say I will update asap!


	8. Golden Goddess

_**Together Again**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Golden Goddess**_

**A/n:**Thanks to all of you who reviewed.

_spbangel:_I'll try my best

_newly-human-strangely-literal:_It **can** get cuter.And it probably will seeing as I'm such a romantic and I love the fluffy stuff.

_ShinodaBear:_Glad you thought it was sweet.

Now,I need to give congratulations to SpikeAbsessor for guessing what Spike and Angel were fighting about in chapter one.

* * *

Buffy was walking through the park on her way home from patrolling.It was around midnight and she was in a hurry to get back.The moon was full and she knew she shouldn't be out alone but she was anyway.Someone grabbed her from behind putting a hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming.Normally,she would have fought,but the strong arms holding her didn't allow her to move.Instead,she stood still.Although the moon was shining,she couldn't see a thing.Whoever it was took her behind a fairly big tree and bent down to whisper in her ear,

"See what can happen when you're out alone,pet?"

Buffy let out a deep breath.It was only Spike.

"Spike,you had me scared.Don't do that."Buffy said laughing slightly.

"You know you shouldn't be out alone.Now I'm gonna have to punish you."Spike said with an evil grin.He pushed her against the tree and put his hand on her shoulder.Buffy looked up at him with a smile.Spike's lips crushed against hers in a punishing kiss.Buffy responded with just as much fire as him.Spike kept her against the tree.His kisses travelled down her neck to her shoulder.

"Spike..."Buffy gasped.

"Yeah,Buffy?"His response came out muffled and between kisses.

"I'm not gonna let you make love to me out here.If you're gonna do it,let's go to either my place or your's."

"Well,too bad.All you get is kisses."

"Still,let's go somewhere more private."

"Alright,pet."

Spike placed one more kiss on her lips and then he put his arm around her waist.She put her arm around him and her head on his shoulder and he walked her home.

* * *

Buffy was sitting at the bar waiting for Spike.They were supposed to go somewhere but she had no clue where.

"Hello,pet.Ready to go?"Spike asked wrapping his arms around her hand and they walked out.

"So where are we going?"

"Well,pet.I'm cooking you dinner."Spike told her.

"Aww.You know,you are so sweet.You're always doing these little things for me."

"So you actually think it's safe to eat my cooking?"

"Yes,I do.I trust you."

Buffy stopped and placed a light kiss on Spike's lips and then they walked to his crypt.They walked in and she was amazed at what she saw.He had candles lit all around the room and a small table was set for the two of them.He went into another room and then walked over to Buffy.

"So wanna come help me?"

"Sure.I'll come come help."

The two went into the room and finished up and then Spike sent Buffy to sit down at the table.He took Buffy's hand and led her to the table and pulled the chair out for her to sit.Once she was seated he took out his silver lighter and lit the two candles on the table and the two sat down to dinner.After dinner,Spike took her downstairs and he wrapped his arms around Buffy pulling her towards him.

"So what do we do now,luv?"

"Well,we could do this."Buffy placed a romantic kiss on Spike's lips and then pulled away.

"I like that idea,luv."

He picked her up and put her on the bed pinning her hands above her head.

"Oh,so I can't have my arms around you?"

"How am I going to get you're shirt off if your arms are around me?"

"I don't know.But I do know one thing.This,is coming off."Spike had let go of her hands and she was now taking his shirt off.Her cell phone was digging into her side so she took it off.

"You know what,hold on.I'm gonna just tell Dawn I'm staying here."

"Sounds good to me."Spike said with an evil grin.Buffy called Dawn and told her she was staying all night at Spike's and the she hung up,turned her phone off and placed it on the nightstand.

"Now,where were we?"

Spike slipped his hands under her shirt.He grabbed the hem of it and pulled it over her head.She began to unbutton his pants.

"Are you sure you wanna do this,pet?"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Spike kissed Buffy passionately and she responded eagerly.Spike pulled away and Buffy whined in displeasure.

"Gonna put the candles out pet."

"Hurry."

Spike blew out all the candles and went back to the bed.He kissed Buffy romantically and passionatly.Buffy moaned in displeasure.

"I love you Spike."Buffy gasped between kisses.

"I love you too,my golden goddess."Spike said.He kissed her again and that night,they made love.**

* * *

****A/n2:**Well,this chapter was a bit longer.That's because I put two chapters together.I wasn't going to at first,but I thought I'd be nice and put the two together to make a longer chapter.So did you like?I hope you did.Please review and maybe I'll write some more.


End file.
